


Alpha Eyes

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's pack has gained power quite quickly recently with new additions, making alliances, and the final stabilization of his original pack. But his body isn't quite ready to handle the proportional increase in his power. Hence, the nerd glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy Sciles fic requested by a few people to make up for the apparently heart-wrenching one I did on Day Four.  
> This is based off [this post](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/108128996294/bleep0bleep-how-bad-is-it-that-i-want-scott-to) because I've been wanting to write Scott with glasses.

Scott felt nearly blind as he stumbled into Deaton’s office. He’d woken up that morning to find everything blurry and he couldn’t focus on anything very well. He would’ve just called Stiles for help but Stiles was of at his mother’s parents’ house for his quarterly visit with them to get advice about his magic and Scott didn’t want to bother him. So to Deaton’s he went. He knew the veterinarian was open in the morning on Sundays so he waited until it was nearly noon and almost closing time before he stumbled his way from his house, wearing sunglasses to hide his squinting from others and he found it slightly lessened the blurriness. He was really hoping the druid could help him. He couldn’t go to school on Monday like this.

“Deaton!” He cried, stumbling inside.

“Scott?” The vet answered, coming out immediately at the sound of Scott’s voice.

“I can’t see.” Scott told him quietly. “I woke up this morning and I can’t see. Everything’s blurry.”

“Come through.” Deaton said, grabbing Scott’s outstretched arm and helping him through to the back. “Let’s get a look at you.”

*

“Good news and bad news.” Deaton said, coming back into the examination room.

“Give them to me.” Scott sighed. His eyes were clenched close because he found that seeing nothing was better than everything blurry.

“Good news is you’re not going blind.” Deaton told him. “In fact it’s the exact opposite.”

“What?” Scott asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Your vision is stronger than normal.” Deaton answered. “So strong, in fact, that it’s making everything blurry.”

“How?” Scott asked. “How does that happen?”

“This happens sometimes with Alphas when their packs get bigger quickly.” Deaton explained. “Your pack has increased tremendously in power lately with the additions of Mason, Brett, and Liam as well as the alliance with Satomi’s pack and you biting those other two teenagers last month. Your power as the alpha has also increased tremendously in power and your body is still adjusting to the new strength of your senses.”

“How long until it does?” Scott asked, concerned.

“A few months.”

“Is there anything you can do?” Scott wanted to know. “I mean I can’t very well go to school when I can’t see anything.”

“I’ll make you some glasses that will help with the effects.” Deaton promised. “It’ll take about an hour so you can stay here and wait for them if you’d like.”

“Thanks Deaton.” Scott smiled.

“Of course Scott.” Deaton smiled back despite Scott not being able to see it. “I’ll be back soon with the glasses.”

Scott nodded and settled in for a long, boring, black wait with his eyes closed.

*

Monday morning found Stiles rolling himself out of bed and stumbling through his morning routine. He’d been up before dawn and down long after dusk all weekend to learn as much as he could from his grandmother before he had to come back to Beacon Hills. And that meant little sleep and plenty of exhaustion at the end.

He let his dad drive him to school, not wanting to risk his beloved Jeep when he’s this exhausted and he knew Scott would give him a ride home at the end of the day. What Stiles didn’t know, is that Scott now had glasses and that little crush Stiles had always had on Scott was not as gone as he thought it was.

When Scott got to school, Stiles was sitting outside waiting for him and he was glad for once that Scott got there so late he had to park so far away from the doors. It gave him a few seconds of extra time to calm his heart rate and his boner before Scott got close enough to hear it and smell it. Scott was wearing glasses. And he looked _hot._ Like mega-hot. And the crush Stiles had in started in middle school, peaked in freshmen year, and gotten over in sophomore suddenly wasn’t gotten over anymore. Instead it was running full force through his veins making his pants too tight and his mind swim with thoughts of Scott that he really shouldn’t have anywhere near any werewolf, let alone the one the thoughts are about.

“Didn’t have time for a long shower this morning?” Scott teased when he got to Stiles.

Stiles blushed. “Uh…yea no sorry?”

“Dude it’s fine.” Scott grinned. “It’s been nearly two years of going to school with a ton of guys that don’t know I can smell it on them. I’m used to it.”

“Doesn’t make it not awkward.” Stiles muttered.

Scott laughed. “It’s you. You’ll get over it.”

Stiles forced a smile on his face. Never before had he been so grateful that his best friend is a complete and utter idiot.

*

Stiles thought it might get better as the days went by and he got used to seeing Scott in glasses. It didn’t. He still looked hot as fuck. Scott was beginning to suggest that Stiles get up earlier if he still doesn’t have time for a shower in the morning. Stiles is beginning to hate his life.

*

“Stiles do you ever think you might have a problem?” Scott asked, nose wrinkling as he climbed into his best friend’s bedroom.

“Scott you’re an alpha werewolf with eyesight that’s too strong to even work and you just climbed through my bedroom window at three in the morning and neither one of us finds that weird.” Stiles reminded his best friend, turning away from his computer and his Wikipedia dive of the night, currently on the history of Chinese music, to look at the werewolf that just entered his room. “We both have problems.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Good to know you care about my nose.”

Stiles grinned, spinning in his chair. “You were the one who said you were used to the smell.”

“Yea but dude your bedroom _reeks_.” Scott complained. “I don’t even want to sit on your _bed_.”

“I’d offer the chair but I do it here more often.” Stiles grinned at his friend.

“I hate you.” Scott declared, sitting on the bed. “I hate you so fucking much.”

“What like you don’t jack off?” Stiles smirked.

“Of course. But you don’t constantly smell it. I have the right complain.”

“Nope.” Stiles declared, popping the ‘p’ sound. “You’re my best friend. Therefore, you must put up with me and my loneliness.”

Scott just rolled his eyes.

*

Hours later as the sun was beginning to rise, Stiles and Scott had ended up lying on Stiles’s bed side by side, staring up the old glow-in-the-dark stars they’d put on the ceiling when they were twelve, all astronomically correct because Stiles made sure when they put them up, and talking about whatever thoughts popped up in your heads. Stiles has bitten his lip a total of twenty-three times so far to stop himself from telling Scott about his massive crush-that-is-so-massive-it-might-not-even-be-able-to-be-considered-just-a-crush-anymore.

After hours of talking Stiles felt breath on the side of his face and turned to see Scott looking at him.

“What?” Stiles whispered.

Scott shrugged.

Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of Scott and his mouth was getting dry looking at Scott’s eyes behind the glasses that have given him blue balls for weeks. He didn’t think as he reached up and pulled the glasses off. “Stop Clark Kenting me bitch.” He ordered quietly.

Scott just stared at him.

Stiles stared back.

The next thing he knew there were lips on his and he didn’t know what was happening but he didn’t care because Scott was _kissing_ him. _Him!_ Before Stiles could get over his shock and kiss back Scott was already pulling away.

“I’m so sorry.” Scott whispered. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I thought- I’m--”

For once it was Stiles’s turn to shut his best friend up and he can’t say it was a hard ship as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Scott’s. “Please shut up.” Stiles whispered when he pulled back.

“You like me?” Scott asked, sounding in awe.

“You’re my best friend.” Stiles reminded him. “Of course I like you.”

“Yea but I didn’t know it was like this.”

Stiles shrugged. “Face it dude. You’re adorable and sexy and your best friend fell in love with you.”

“Love?” Scott asked.

Stiles smiled. “Yes.”

Scott grinned. “I love you too.”

“You bloody well better.” Stiles smirked, leaning in for another kiss. And another. And another. And another. And as Stiles laid there in his childhood bed kissing his life-long best friend, he couldn’t think of any time he was ever this thankful for fucked up alpha werewolf powers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt anything for the upcoming days I'm over on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)


End file.
